


The Best Friend Game

by ShinPyon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Fluff, M/M, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinPyon/pseuds/ShinPyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami join The Best Friend Game and got a prize much different to what they're expecting to get.</p><p>---</p><p>Chapter 1<br/>Prompt 6: Friends</p><p>Chapter 2<br/>Prompt 7: Lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cause it's a struggle to think of a chapter name

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you so much guys. I've been receiving the sweetest comments ever. I love you all, really. *cries tears of pure joy* You lovies are the best <3
> 
> I'm not completely satisfied with how this one turned out? I don't know. T____T But I hope it's still fine. ^_^
> 
> Prompt 6: Friends

“Don’t act like a queen you idiot. We gotta act like we’re really getting along. Now go sit on my lap Kagami.”

Aomine takes his seat on a large sofa placed in the middle of a stage inside a regular sized studio. He playfully pulls Kagami’s arm while the redhead tries his best not to lose his balance and fall on Aomine’s lap in front of a crowd of strangers.

He brushes away Aomine’s hand and takes a seat beside the bluenette all the while glaring at him.

“What am I your dog you motherfucker! Stop the ridiculous remarks and behave yourself!”

Kagami has seen the advertisement on TV. To celebrate International Day of Friendship, his favorite food variety show will hold an event amongst best of friends to test how well they know each other. The winners will get free meal coupons from Maji Burger and before he knew it, Kagami’s fingers moved on their own as he made the call faster than ever.

The fateful day has come and he has chosen Aomine Daiki to be his lucky best friend for the contest. Kagami told him _free food is at stake so we have to win this_ and Aomine couldn’t find a need to disagree for he’s a big food junkie himself.

They are guided inside the studio and for some unknown reasons that banner with words _The Best Friend Game_ kinda irks him. Aomine speculates _why the hell me when apparently Tetsu and that Himuro guy are Kagami’s best buddies?_

The host walks up to their seat and tells them that the program will start in five minutes so the two have to control the _friendly_ flirting and keep their hands to themselves.

The usual shooting ritual takes place. The host faces the camera and begins the casual introduction.

“Good Evening and Happy International Day of Friendship to everyone! Are you guys excited? *audience applause* We have received all the requests you’ve sent us and we thank you guys from the bottom of our hearts for participating. Unfortunately, we’ve only chosen six lucky participants out of the bunch of requests. These two handsome young men are our first chosen best of friends for the day. *turns to the two* Why don’t you guys introduce yourselves?”

“Hello everyone, I’m Kagami Taiga. 19 years old.”

“Hi, Aomine Daiki. 19 years old.”

“Ahh, we’ve been friends for about… 3 years.”

“And he feels so damn blessed to be my _best friend_. Right _Taiga_?”

“But of course! Look at me, _this…_ is the face of someone who is richly blessed.”

That for sure is sarcasm but Daiki couldn’t contain his laughter. Even the host has been distracted for a while because who wouldn’t, really?

“Ahem! Ahm, okay! You two seem to have a really good relationship. Hehe. Anyway, *turns to camera* we will call this special segment The Best Friend Game and here are the mechanics. We’re going to test how much Aomine-san here knows his best friend Kagami-san by asking him a series of questions about Kagami-san. They will each hold a white board where they will write the answer. If they successfully answer all of the questions correctly they will be able to take home our grand prize!”

One of the staffs hand the two boys their own markers and white boards.

“You guys ready? Let’s begin!”

Host: Kagami’s best feature

They face each other at the same time. Kagami blinks for several times and Aomine raises a brow wondering why he acts like that.

_Probably a signal or something._

They both write at the same time as well.

“Time’s up! Drop your markers and show us the answer.”

Aomine answers **brows**.

Kagami answers **eyes**.

“ _Daiki my man,_ are you mocking me!?”

“Hold your tongue! Those are the cutest eyebrows I’ve ever seen in my entire life what’s there to mock!? Don’t you guys agree?”

The studio audience uproars with cheers and claps.

“See? They’re with me on this.”

Kagami wants to hide somewhere else, dig a hole and bury himself alive or something. Trust Aomine Daiki to say something as embarrassing as that in national TV.

Host: Kagami’s greatest fear

Kagami answers **Dog**

Aomine answers **Aomine Daiki**

_Dear Lawd._

“ _Daaaai… kiiiii..._ Can you not do this right now?”

Kagami grits his teeth as he controls himself so hard from throwing the white board to Aomine, specifically the face.

“Before you lose your shit and all, let me explain.”

Aomine faces the audience once again.

“He’s not afraid of _me._ Taiga my best tomodachi here is afraid of… _losing_ me. He’s a keeper.”

Aomine shakes his head dramatically as the studio audience goes _awwww_ and _that’s so sweet of him._

“Awww… Daiki… Stop it…”

Kagami pretends he is so damn touched but then he shields his face with the white board so the audience will not see how he mouths _You’re embarrassing what the fuck are you even saying!?_

Almighty Aomine feels all proud he just shrugs his shoulders. He is enjoying himself way too much.

Host: Kagami’s favorite kind of pain

Kagami answers **pain** **from intense B-Ball game**

Aomine answers **Rated R... but I love it**

“Ha ha ha. He’s a very funny guy.”

The redhead breaks out in a cold sweat. Kagami throws the marker at him with great power, that’s the best and safest he can do right now and Aomine throws it back sniggering. He’s really controlling himself to the maximum level or else this will be the most controversial and disturbing TV program of all time. I mean, who would wanna see a guy hit his best friend to death with a white board on national TV? Kids are probably watching Tiger, patience please.

They continue for two more rounds and unluckily get the wrong answers for both.

The host thanks the two guests, the audience and the tv viewers before she ends the program. She tells them that it is saddening they didn’t win (or even get one right answer, those idiots) but they made the show really fun and entertaining.

They are on backstage when Kagami confronts Aomine. He waits for a few minutes, watching everyone leaves the room, before he speaks.

“What was that all about?”

“I don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Aho! That was a disaster. I know some of the questions are fucking weird but you, out of all people, know very well I have cynophobia.”

“So are Tetsu and that friend of yours from America. You should’ve dragged one of them instead of me.”

“What are you saying? You’re my best choice and I’m so sure we gonna killed it. But then you have to mess everything up on purpose. Care to explain?”

Aomine isn’t looking at him. He looks like he is in a bad mood. Kagami looks around to check if someone’s listening or watching but it looks like the staffs are busy fixing the stage for the next show. Aomine takes a deep breath as he faces Kagami.

“Fine. You really wanna know?”

“I’m listening!”

“It’s because I don’t wanna be downgraded to the best friend zone!”

“…”

“…”

“Uh…”

“Tch. Dammit.”

Kagami bursts out laughing. He couldn’t believe it. Aomine definitely lives up to his adorable petname, such an Aho.

“There’s nothing funny Taiga! I’m your boyfriend, why do I have to play _The Best Friend Game_ with you!?”

“Daiki, hey. Calm the eff down. You’re misinterpreting something.”

Kagami inches closer bringing Aomine’s face in between his hands. The frustrations all gone he finds himself beaming with happiness as he looks at the adorable pouting face of his boyfriend.

“Don’t pout at me like that. Listen here. It’s not that I’m demoting you a rank lower. I chose you because I know that more than Kuroko and Tatsuya, by now you know me best. Daiki, you’re my everything. You’re my best rival, my best friend, and my one and only best boyfriend ever. You’re such a drama king!”

“But Taiga…”

Aomine places his hands over Kagami’s hands and places his forehead against the redhead’s.

“Shit. Why are you making me say all these cheesy crap?” The redhead continues.

Aomine has finally loosened up. Thinking about it, Kagami is right. Why is he limiting himself when he can be everything and anything to Kagami?

“This is so uncool. I know I’m blushing and you’re going to make fun of me so don’t.”

Aomine whispers even though no one can hear him speak.

“You’re the sweetest idiot that has ever happened in my life. And I can’t stop vomiting all these stupid cheesy lines. Make me stop.”

Kagami brushes his nose against Aomine’s nose.

“Stop. I don’t wanna hear anymore.”

“My cutest big ball of fluff-”

The bluenette closes the distance of their lips, giving his redhead a tender kiss. He doesn’t care if someone sees. It would be hilarious ‘cause people might assume they’re friends with benefits (which can also be true) because they all know the two are _just_ best friends. The kiss is pretty tamed but for now, it will do.

Aomine angles his head as he deepens the kiss. He guides Kagami’s hands from his face down to his waist and runs his fingers through the silky red locks. He then leans against the wall bringing Kagami’s body closer, feeling his weight against his own body, inhaling Kagami’s scent he’s so addicted to.

Kagami cuts the kiss but Aomine moves forward to plant short kisses on his lips.

“I’m not fluffy Taiga… I’m hard. Particularly when I’m around you.”

“Daiki you’re so vulgar.”

“You love all things Rated R.”

“Shut up. You’re the epitome of perverseness!”

Kagami places a hand against Aomine’s mouth but the tanned male removes it as he intertwines their fingers together.

“Yeah. That’s why you love me most.”

“I do. See? You know me best after all.”

While the staffs are busy doing their job on stage, our two lovely idiots are trapped inside their own little world, busy flirting and making up backstage. Kagami doesn’t seem to care that much because it looks like no one’s coming so he relaxes and nuzzles Aomine’s cheek with his own.

Unbeknownst to him, CCTVs exist.


	2. Chapter 2 as boring as it may sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all... I'm too busy these days I couldn't think of something really creative so... Yeah. I settled for this. Obviously this is a sequel to the Friends prompt (the first chapter). This is just some heavy Aokaga make out session and I hope you guys don't mind? Hahahahaha. I love you all and as always thank you for your kudos and comments.
> 
> Prompt 7: Lovers

 

 

After some heavy petting and sweet nothings backstage, Aomine and Kagami decide it’s about time to go home as it is getting late and _it is a sin to skip dinner_ is what Kagami says. With perfect timing, the host spots the two lingering the hallways trying to find the exit and hands them a small paper bag. Kagami quickly checks the content quietly praying it is food to help relieve some of his growing hunger, only to find a set of little colorful sticks.

 

“And these are?”

 

“Chapsticks. It’s your consolation prize. Thank you so much for spending some time with us. You guys are funny!”

 

The host answers cheerfully like handing grown men chapsticks is the most normal thing in the world.

 

_Well you’re funny for giving two huge dudes freaking chapsticks._

 

“But, we don’t-“

 

Kagami tries to give the bag back to her for the reason that they clearly have no use for that kind of stuff but Aomine cuts him off while lazily picking his left ear.

 

“Just accept them Taiga, we can give them to Satsuki anyway. Let’s go home.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

The bluenette is unmistakably masking something with his usual bored facade but Kagami didn’t fail to recognize the familiar glint in Aomine’s blue orbs whenever his lover has these crazy wild ideas dancing inside his thick skull.

 

* * *

 

Once the lovers have reached their little love nest, Kagami passes the bag to Aomine and heads straight to the kitchen to check the insides of their fridge looking for a meal he can cook right away. It isn’t long before he hears Aomine calling out his name from the living room.

 

“Come here baby tiger.”

 

“Whatever it is I’m not interested, I’m going to fix dinner.”

 

“Screw dinner and come over here.”

 

“But I’m hungry! You’re so bossy today!”

 

Regardless of the whining, Kagami leaves whatever he is doing and half-heartedly adheres to Aomine’s selfishness. He goes to the living room at which he finds him sitting at the left side of the couch carefully analyzing their consolation prize.

 

_I knew it, he’s into something._

 

He flops down next to him, scoots closer as he peers at the items on Aomine’s lap. If something bad happens to him, he knows where to find the one who is responsible for the damage.

 

“I want to play a game,” Aomine declares while grabbing one of the chapsticks before handing it over to Kagami.

 

“I thought you hate games seeing how you busted our little Best Friend Game not too long ago.”

 

“Psh. That kind of game is for babies. We’re going to play something else. Something that adults and lovers do-”

 

“Nope. We’re not gonna do any of your kinky hentai plays!”

 

The tanned male throws his head back filling the quiet living room with his clamorous laughter.

 

“But you love our kinky hentai plays.”

 

“Damn Daiki, can we at least have our dinner first?”

 

Kagami attempts to hide his heated face by laying his head on Aomine’s shoulder on account of he couldn’t deny the fact that he does enjoy their perverted games. He holds up the chapstick for some distractions when his eye catches something written on the tube.

 

“Teriyaki burger flavor? What the actual fuck?”

 

He looks up at Aomine to see his well-know devilish grin.

 

_Oh hell no._

 

“I thought these are for Momoi!?”

 

“Just two then we will give the rest to her.”

 

“What’s got into you, Aho!?”

 

“Bakagami, these are Maji Burger special edition chapsticks. They have your favorite cheeseburger, fries, coke, and Tetsu’s favorite vanilla shake. It won’t hurt to try some. Common, this is going to be fun.”

 

Kagami puts his head back to Aomine’s shoulder with his eyes closed as he considers his proposed game. He can feel him snaking his arm around his waist just as his right hand comes to rest on his thigh. Who is he to deny Aomine his happiness anyway?

 

_His happiness can get really weird sometimes though._

 

“Fine, two is enough then we’re going to have dinner.”

 

“Fuck yeah!”

 

Kagami repositions himself so he is sitting cross-legged on the couch and is facing Aomine. Aomine takes back the chapstick he gave Kagami just a while ago and puts it back inside the little paper bag together with the other chapsticks. Aomine gives him a light peck on the forehead before he explains what they’re about to do.

 

“We’re going to randomly pick one chapstick out of the bunch, put it on our lips and let the other guess what flavor the chapstick is. That easy.”

 

The redhead’s eyes squint at his boyfriend, wondering if there is something more to it and the bluenette simply smirks, undoubtedly knowing Kagami’s thoughts.

 

“Is this your petty excuse to make out? Haven’t you had enough backstage?” Kagami verbalizes as he suggestively pinches Aomine’s cheeks.

 

“Enough? What’s that? But hey, this is our prize, might as well find a use to it.”

 

“Touché,” the redhead puffs and releases his cheeks.

 

Aomine rubs them right before he holds out the bag to Kagami. “You’re first. I’ll keep my eyeballs shut while you go pick.”

 

Kagami places the bag atop his legs as he peers within and slowly brings his hand inside. He shuffles them slightly before picking out one, kind of unsure if he’s more than ready to paint his lips with food flavored chapsticks.

 

_Here goes nothing._

 

He checks out the flavor first to see that he has picked Teriyaki Burgers as the thought _Lucky Bastard_ crams his mind then he removes the cap and reluctantly swipes a moderate amount of the chapstick across his lips. Truth be told, he is rather impressed at how close this chapstick tastes compared to real teriyaki burgers. All the more reason he’s perfectly sure Aomine will guess correctly right on the first try.

 

“Okay ready.”

 

Aomine opens his eyes and simpers at Kagami.

 

“Come closer.”

 

“Why do you keep on bossing me today-”

 

In the midst of his complains Kagami is startled as he finds himself being manhandled by Aomine. Soft giggles break out of his mouth as soon as Aomine positions his hands on his armpits to lift him up and guide him onto his lap whilst he shifts to find a more comfortable position and ends up straddling the bluenette’s waist like a big baby koala.

 

“Do we really have to do it like thi-”

 

“Yes. Now shut up and let me have a taste.”

 

Aomine creeps even closer capturing Kagami’s lips in an open mouthed kiss. He begins putting more pressure, deepening the kiss and when Kagami notices that his boyfriend is taking his time and effort way too much into their steamier than what he planned lip lock, he backs away bit by bit after that he catches his breath.

 

“So?”

 

“Hmmm. I don’t know. I need seconds. Again.”

 

Even before Kagami can protest, he is pulled back into another deep and more intense kiss. Some time in between the heated chapstick game id est Aomine’s cover up for another make out session, Kagami begins moaning after he feels Aomine gently fondling his butt. He holds his hands upwards and finds the tanned male’s shoulders, gripping them with enough force.

 

This time it is Aomine who draws back, smiling with complete satisfaction and at that Kagami knows he did it on purpose but lets it slide because holy shit, that kiss was hot. He seductively licks his lips and the redhead couldn’t control the urge not to follow the smooth movement of his tongue.

 

“Teriyaki burgers.”

 

Kagami snaps out of his kinky trance at flicks Aomine’s forehead earning a groan from the bluenette as he removes his hand from Kagami’s bottom and rubs the soar part.

 

“What was that for Bakagami!?”

 

“’Cause you’re a liar!”

 

He just gives Kagami a smug laugh in return. “Whatever. My turn. Now close those beautiful eyeballs, go.”

 

He does so but not before rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. Through his closed lids he can hear the shuffling inside the paper bag and the sound of the cap being removed from the tube.

 

“Done. You can open your eyes princess.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

He opens his ruby orbs and sees that Aomine is rubbing the soft pinkish flesh together all the while staring at him with half lidded eyes.

 

“Ready?”

 

Kagami doesn’t answer and quickly goes for it. We can say that he is totally into it more than what he intends to be and Aomine couldn’t be any more delighted.

 

“Wait. This one is hard.”

 

Kagami suddenly pulls away but hurriedly inches closer once more. He grasps his hair, lightly tugging a few navy blue locks placed through his fingers as he pushes his lips against Aomine’s lips with more pressure, deeper and deeper he might as well eat the other’s lips already. Aomine sneaks his hands back to Kagami’s butt, inside his pants this time, loving the sensation of warm and firm flesh against his palms. When he thought the redhead isn’t stopping anytime, Kagami unexpectedly backs away the second time.

 

“I couldn’t… What is this? Can I lick?”

 

“Taiga. You don’t have to sound so desperate but go on.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Aomine presses his lips together and Kagami flicks his tongue against the soft flesh just to test before he completely licks his lips and to his misfortune, he still couldn’t taste anything.

 

“I still can’t figure it out! I give up, what is it?”

 

“The Aomine Daiki flavor.”

 

“…”

 

“Yum?”

 

“Tss! Can you stop with the Aomine Daiki answers? You didn’t put any did you?”

 

“How could you not guess my flavor Taiga?” Aomine pronounces as he teasingly shakes his head, softly squeezing Kagami’s butt cheeks.

 

“I don’t care, you’re a cheat. You’re a filthy liar and cheat. You probably used your fucking spit! Ew Daiki, you’re gross!” Kagami playfully chokes him as payback.

 

The once quiet and peaceful apartment is shortly filled with guffaws and shouts between two huge dudes occupied in tickling and tackling each other. The chapsticks and dinner already neglected and long-forgotten.

 

 


End file.
